


bright and early for the daily races

by sugdensrobert



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, angst but not much, basically a lot of softness, domestic husbands who are a team, robert is a bit overwhelmed and aaron is supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensrobert/pseuds/sugdensrobert
Summary: there are still things either familiar, or less familiar that remind Robert of how his life has changed, now he’s back to living with Aaron. now he is back home.or, a little look into Robert’s first few weeks back at the mill featuring daily things made better by Aaron’s existence basically.





	bright and early for the daily races

**Author's Note:**

> this story is basically canon compliant, however i started it quite a few weeks ago so Seb isn't living at the mill full time yet.

 

__

It had been two weeks since _that_ night. The night when Robert finally felt pure happiness again, when Aaron had taken his hand and had led him back to the mill. The night his life changed in the best possible way.

During these two weeks, apart from spending a lot of time with Aaron, both of them practically being unable to part after missing out on touching each other, just being close to each other for months, he had been sorting a lot of stuff out. _Time to sort his life out as he had told Jimmy, the life that for once was going quite well._

::

All in all it had gone quite smoothly. All of Robert’s stuff was now at the mill, his shirts neatly hanging on the left side of their wardrobe, his books in the fairly small bookshelf downstairs, and some of them on his nightstand. The en suite bathroom was filled with all sorts of bottles and tubes, with Aaron having no idea what most of them were to be honest and the fridge was once again filled with food that Aaron referred to as 'posh grub'.

_Yes, Robert was truly home._

But Robert didn’t come on his own there was also Seb to think about, and at first he had been worried that trying to find a new routine that was right for him, right for all of them would be a bit harder than shoving shirts and books in suitcases and a box and transporting it to the mill.

 

Turned out it wasn't.

 

After Aaron had given him the key to the Mill he hadn’t been sure how to go about things. He had spent the evening with Aaron and Liv, Gerry had come home later joining in with the laughter and watching whatever was on the telly at that moment.

Aaron and Robert had been sitting on the couch, cuddled up together, at some point Liv and Gerry had become bored and decided to play video games, both men staying exactly where they were, Aaron’s head moving to rest on the older man’s shoulder. Both of them still exhausted from the emotions of the night before.

Robert’s eyes had glazed over and the younger man squeezed his hand.

“Hey you alright?” he whispered. He saw Robert gazing at his watch and had seen him check his phone a few times during the night.

“Yes, of course I am sorry I just-“

“It’s ok you know?” Aaron sat up slightly and looked at Robert, a bit of a frown on his face but there was also this soft smile.

“What is?”

“Being worried about Seb, wanting to make sure he’s alright.”

“I didn’t think you’d.” He cut himself off and the sighed “yeah sorry.”

“You have literally nothing to apologize for.” They were still holding hands, and Aaron squeezed tighter. “I meant what I said, he’s your little boy and I care about him.”

“I don’t want to push it, he was here this afternoon.”

Aaron sighed, his thumb now rubbing softly over Robert’s knuckles. “You never could, Rob I am serious. Go, go and see him for a bit, tuck him in, tell him about your day, about me” Aaron winked, a real smile lighting up his whole face. Robert had never felt luckier. “And then come back so the bed isn’t lonely.”

Robert could only nod, “you do know that I want to move in, don’t you, I just don’t know how to sort everything out yet, I-“

Aaron cut him off with a loving peck on his lips. “I know. And I also know that we have all the time in the world to sort it out, and knowing that we don’t really take things slow, we’ll have it all figured out by the end of the weekend.” He winked again.

 

Robert looked at Aaron all smiley and genuine. Of course he had heard Aaron’s speech, but he couldn’t help worry about so many things. But here they both were, Aaron all relaxed, practically oozing happiness. He could feel his tension melting away, as he went to get up, but not before giving Aaron a sloppy kiss.

 

And Aaron had been right hadn’t he. Things were sorted out in no time.

 

Vic didn’t expect anything else than Robert moving in practically straight away, and offered to give them a hand the next day.

Robert had hurried back, announcing he would be moving in the next day, and receiving the warmest and widest smile.

Aaron was the one that suggested that Robert would also take some extra stuff for Seb with him like clothes and nappies _“one less thing to worry about when he comes to stay.”_

 ::

 

_Two weeks of settling in properly, moving in a few too many shirts (according to Aaron, who was disappointed to see that Robert hadn’t got rid of some of them, not that he would change his man in any way) and most importantly two weeks of just being happy._

\--

 

But even now,  after two weeks and a bit, living together again and starting to slowly settle back into a familiar (but at the same time new) routine didn’t stop them from touching whenever they could, smiling at each other all the time like two shy schoolboys, quite literally trying to spend every waking moment together, being near each other.

It was almost like what some people would call the honeymoon period, but neither of them wanted it to ever end. Things had changed in the best way possible, but neither of them had forgotten what it felt like not to have one another there.

 

 

Neither of them commented on it though, not when after a particularly long day Robert came back home after having visited Seb, and gave Aaron the longest hug, gripping onto him tightly. It wasn’t as if they had never done hello kisses or hugs but it was different now. Aaron knew it as he felt Robert shaking in his arms ever so slightly, Aaron knew it as he rubbed his husband’s back soothingly, knew that Robert needed him, needed to know it was real that he got to go back _home_ after a long stressful day, that he got to be in Aaron’s arms even when he was slightly heartbroken from not always being able to spend as much time with his son as he would like to.

Neither of them commented on it when Aaron completely attached himself to Robert and for him to not let go until the next morning, when the younger man had woken up with a gasp and Robert had felt shaky hands grabbing onto him frantically. Aaron feeling that familiar sense of calm starting to wash over him as Robert held onto him tightly and whispered soothing nothings to him, the younger man being so glad that it was _him_ , _Robert_ who knew exactly what to do to make him feel better, no questions asked. They knew things had changed, in a good way, the both of them holding on to each other tighter than they had probably ever done before. 

 

Both little and bigger day to day things reminded Robert of how he wasn’t on his own anymore, how he wasn’t struggling through the day anymore, the heartbreak that used to be so prominent all day every day now replaced with a feeling of happiness and belonging.

 

 

Robert knew Aaron had had a busy couple of days trying to handle stuff at the scrapyard including much hated paperwork. Then there was also Liv, she seemed better now hanging around with Jacob instead of Gabby but Aaron couldn’t help worry and the older man could tell. That’s why he found himself at David’s doing their weekly shop determined to make good use of his long weekend ( he had given himself this fine Friday off ), this way they didn’t have to think about doing any of that the next day. He debated between ordering in and cooking but decided to go for the latter.

It maybe sounded stupid but he had missed it, cooking for _his_ family, he found the enjoyment for it again; that much was clear when he went all out with the chicken the day after he and Aaron got back together. It gave him this unexplainable feeling of _home._ He loved singing along to whatever (pop)song was playing on the radio and feeling Aaron’s eyes on him, his husband watching him whilst sitting at the table or lounging on the couch. Or he loved how Aaron would come home from work to greet him by hugging him from behind and resting his head on his shoulder, trying to see what Robert was making.

It hadn’t been any different that night. They had Seb for the weekend and Robert decided for his sake not to play his music too loud. He was busy adding the finishing touches to his lasagne before putting it in the oven while at the same time keeping an eye on Seb, tickling his tummy and receiving a delightful gurgle, when he heard the door. He heard another delightful giggle from his son and knew that his husband had greeted Seb with a funny face, before he could look up from the food and turn around he felt Aaron all around him, a head on his shoulder and a kiss on his jawline and neck.

“Hey you.”

“Hey.” Aaron whispers slowly, now trying to nuzzle his face into Robert’s neck. “Looks nice.”

“Not really, it looks like nothing yet” Robert laughs “It will smell nice soon though, I am about to put it in the oven” He turns around and gives Aaron his welcome home kiss. When they pull apart he frowns “are you hungry? It won’t be finished for a while yet”

“No I am alright.” Aaron drops one of his hands on Robert’s chest “ don’t worry, also Liv texted me, she decided to go into town with Jacob after school so she’ll be later anyway.”

“Okay, we’ll wait for her” Robert replies. He watches with a smile while Aaron moves to the couch, but not before picking Seb up and sitting them both down.

 

_Aaron and Seb_

Robert feels his heart swell at the sight, he wasn’t sure if he would ever not feel this way when he saw the two of them together. He was getting used to it sure, but it was still something so special, something he never ever thought he’d see, got to see.

There were still times Robert would worry about it, he’d try and hide it but of course there was Aaron, and he would always pick up on it.

 

::

 

_He quietly sat down on the couch, watching Aaron in the kitchen, he was making them both a brew. Robert felt guilty. They were supposed to be on a date in town but instead they were back at the mill. He went over the walk back from Vic’s. They hadn’t said much, he was holding Seb and Aaron had his hand on his lower back. Seb was already half asleep so Robert suggested putting him to bed straight away._

_Now he was back downstairs, watching Aaron, waiting for him to be angry? Disappointed? Robert wasn’t sure._

_He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Aaron coming towards him holding two mugs. Suddenly he felt this weight next to him._

_“You alright?” Aaron sounded soft and squeezed Robert’s knee._

_“Are you?” Robert looked up at Aaron, eyes wide, ignoring the original question._

_“I asked you, Rob.” Aaron was still being so soft, kind eyes, reassuring smile. Robert could feel his worry subsiding but he still wanted to apologize, wanted to bring up how they were supposed to be out right this moment. He knew he could say it, knew Aaron was waiting for him to. Then he remembered how much better things were at the moment, because they talked more than they had ever done, how they had promised to do this communicating thing._

_“We should be on our date now, I am sorry Aaron, I really am.”_

_“Robert, why are you sorry?” Robert didn’t reply wasn’t sure how to say it, didn’t even know what he wanted to say really._

_Aaron continued “because Seb is your son? Robert this isn’t your fault. It’s not your fault she went missing, and we did the right thing taking Seb tonight, we were too late for the restaurant anyway.”_

_Robert felt his heart stop at the ‘we’. He knew he was being irrational. Knew that it felt good to have Seb with them, knew that Rebecca wasn’t doing well._

_“I know but-“_

_“No buts.”_

_Aaron kissed him on his cheek and then dropped another kiss on his shoulder. “Here” he picked up Robert’s mug from the table and held it in front of him “before it gets cold.”_

::

So yeah, Aaron was always there to reassure him, to pick up on his worries. Like now, the younger man giving him a big smile before looking back at Seb, and making silly faces, again. Apparently that was their thing now.

 

The younger man continued to offer him smiles whenever Robert wasn’t quick enough to hide his surprise.

 

Like that time when he had fallen asleep and woke up to see Aaron sitting on the other side of the couch feeding Seb, he thought he was dreaming, turned out he wasn’t

 _“He was hungry, and I didn’t want to wake you, you looked like you could do with some sleep.”_ Like it was simple, obvious, maybe because it just _was._

Or that time he came downstairs after his shower, to see Aaron had already dressed Seb in this adorable little blue onesie.

 _“I thought this was cute and Seb agreed”_ Aaron bounces Seb up and down in his arms _“isn’t that right mate”_ He says, smiling when Seb lets out a little giggle.

Robert is still standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching in awe, trying to shake off this overwhelming feeling. Then there’s a loud bang from upstairs, also known as the sound of Liv getting ready for school while being extremely annoyed at her alarm.

The noise brings Robert back to reality though, and he quickly walks over to his husband, giving him a kiss, then he kisses at Seb’s little head. Aaron knows his husband is feeling overwhelmed and he squeezes his hand.

“I love you”, he whispers.

“I love you too” Robert replies, smiling. 

 

 

“Would you like a brew?” They’re sitting close together under a blanket on the couch, Seb’s been sleeping for ages and Liv decided half an hour ago that she was bored of this crime show they were watching and went up to her room.

“Yes please” Robert croaks out, “I’ll just check on Seb” he adds.

“Yeah go.” Aaron says and then he is asking him about the tea. “Do you want a normal brew or one of your fancy tea bags.” He’s grinning and Robert can’t resist doing the same.

“No, a normal one please, you make a good cup of tea.” Robert can’t help but quickly touch his husband’s back before moving towards the stairs.

The thing is those fancy tea bags are nice, (Aaron didn't seem to think so, "what’s wrong with _normal_ tea?") but Robert only really uses them when he’s the one making the tea. He put them in the cupboard when he moved back in but can’t remember when he used one of them last. Doesn’t feel he needs the extra energy they claim to offer; he no longer slumps around, the happiness he gets to feel again is enough.

He found himself drinking more tea overall. He loved coffee, needed it often enough just not _as_ much anymore now he was back to sleeping next to the person that made him feel the most loved, that made him feel safe. He would come downstairs and accept a morning brew, or even better would accept the mug of tea that Aaron brought them up, both of them sipping their teas, ignoring the world for a bit longer.

And as if he would ever say no to one of Aaron’s brews anyway, he wasn’t lying when he said that Aaron made good tea, he also loves how Aaron watches him when he takes his first sip, to see if it’s okay; _only the best for his husband._

 

 

Robert just got to read two pages when he felt a hand rubbing his arm. He smiled, maybe it was a  weird thing to miss, not being able to ever get round to finishing a book because someone demanded attention, but he wasn’t going to complain was he?

He brought a hand up to Aaron’s and tangled their fingers together. He looked down at his husband, who was lying down and looking back at him with a soft sleepy smile on his face.

“What?”

“Huh?” Robert croaked, “what what?”

“Why are you looking at me like that.” Aaron laughed.

“I just missed this.”

Aaron smiled and then frowned, “what exactly, we’ve been back together for weeks now.”

“Yes but I haven’t tried to read in bed yet.”

“Is that what you missed?” Aaron sounded almost offended but he was still wearing this grin on his face.

“No, you idiot, I missed you trying to distract me.”

“Trying?”

“Well succeeding.”

 

It was true, he hadn’t got round to getting back into reading yet but it had been a quiet Sunday, so he decided to start this new book he had bought.

But he would take this, getting to read two pages before he was reminded of Aaron’s presence, before being reminded that he wasn’t alone, not anymore, over anything.

Over being at Vic’s, the house quiet while he’s watching over Seb, trying to get into this story so his brain can catch a break from these constant reoccurring thoughts. Trying to ignore the even stronger feeling of heartache when there’s suddenly a love story within the plot.

He’d definitely take this any day, he thinks, as he puts away his book, lays down beside his husband and starts giving him the well-deserved attention.

 

 

_It doesn’t matter anymore, he’s got his own love story back._

_He’s happy, they’re happy, happier than they have ever been really. He’s back where he belongs. He gets to have Aaron, Seb, Liv and even Gerry (who’s a laugh Robert has to admit). He gets to have all of them, in this one life, that life that yes, for once is actually going quite well_

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!  
> come say hello on tumblr @ sugdenssrobert
> 
> xx


End file.
